pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Pikachu67
¡Hola, usuario(a), bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:Un Nuevo Comienzo 2. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, pregunta o lo que sea, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Esperamos que pases buenos momentos. Recuerda que esta wiki es para crear tus Pokénovelas, entre otros. Si tienes otras preguntas puedes dejar un mensaje en mi discusion. Cordiales saludos, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 14:06 28 dic 2009 El equipo pokémon de mi primo en perla Houndoom Toxicroak Torterra Noctowl Floatzel Luxray Mi personaje y pokémon favorito Mi personaje favorito es Ash y mis pokémon favoritos son Pikachu,Charizard,Lucario,Muk,Empoleon y Roserade. Diisculpá pero... ...a k viene al caso k ellos hayan hecho esas novelas? digo, cualkiera hace novelas, y ya sé k salgo en esa, masterkyogren es amigo mío, x eso me puso, la cosa esk no sé que tengo k ver yo con k ellos hayan hecho novelas, como ya t dije, cualkiera hace una. y después, lo otro d las imágenes, xk tendría k subirlas yo a wikidex?? k tengo k ver?? es decir, no entiendo xk me venís a decir esto a mí...si es x contestar al msj d arriba, es un mensaje k deja wikia, el d bienvenida k lo firma con el nombre de un administrador k haya editado recientemente. --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 17:51 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Disculpa Disculpa soy un usuario comun y corriente de la pagina y queria pedirte que no subas esa imagen de pokemon invertido, y si los pokemon hacen esas cosas, por favor no la escribas la novela.... Un gusto en hablarte --V.M.D.G.L 18:02 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Disculpa Disculpa soy un usuario comun y corriente de la pagina y queria pedirte que no subas esa imagen de pokemon invertido, y si los pokemon hacen esas cosas, por favor no la escribas la novela.... Un gusto en hablarte --V.M.D.G.L 18:02 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Hey! Disculpá pero, no es correcto que hagas ese tipo de novelas, voy a tener que borrarla xk acá la mayoría de los usuarios tienen edades entre 9 y 16 años, la mayoría 11 o 12. Puede verla cualkier menor, tmbn a la imagen, no deberías hacer esas cosas. Lamento decir que no vas a poder hacer esa novela. --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 18:20 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Además... No podés editar las novelas de los demás, hablo de que editaste una nueva novela de una usuaria: La novela que no tiene nombre. Lo siento, pero no se puede hacer este tipo de cosas, a menos que en la página se explique que pueden editarlo cualquiera, como una novela que sea de todos. Pero esa novela no lo es, así que no se puede, lo mismo cualquier otra novela. --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 18:37 28 dic 2009 (UTC) No me hagas haer spam en la discusión y contestá los mensajes que te dejo. Y acá hiciste plagio, no sé si sabías pero no podés usar regiones, personajes o cualquier creación de otro usuario. En tu pokénovela de Magic Pachirisu usaste la región de Venusaur, la de Plantae: "cUANDO SE UNIERON LOS 6 SE LLAMARON EL Equipo 5 Fuegos y fueron al '''mundo plantae' para ayudar al mistico pachirisu llamado pachiuroll y conseguir las 9 gemas de los 9 reinos para detener la colisión de los mundos."'' Por favor, quítalo a lo de mundo platae, es plagio, también quita tu novela de mundo invertido, te dije que no era apropiado hacer esas cosas. Si seguís haciendo más cosas así, voy a tener que bloquearte o denunciarte con la creadora de la wikia. --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 18:55 28 dic 2009 (UTC) tarado 1 HOLA 2 ERES UN IDIOTA ESTAS LOCO COOMO EIDTARIAS LA NOVELA DE VENU SIN PERMISO 3= QUE ESTUPIDA NOVELA LA TUYA ERES UN ZARPADO DE PORKERIA estas loco como puedes hacer una novela de eso , estas loco ya te denunciare con ala dministradora principal Bueno vete a la mierda tranquila me largo de aquí --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 18:38 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Estas tarado Me robaste la pokenovela zafiro pones cualquier cosa enm i nueva pokenovela dorada y creas unpokenovela imunda estas mal de la cabeza imundo Mira estupidez Si no te han enseñado ha respetar lo de los demàs se te agradece no molestar lo mio ya que como sabes que no es tu historia la cambias,te pido por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer o...--Mew doctor 19:39 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Mereces un bloqueo ¿Por qué editas mi pokenovela sin permiso en Wikidex? Digo la de Piplup. --Soy amigo de mis amigos como tú, PAA 20:19 28 dic 2009 (UTC)